


He didn’t think about this ending

by LokiIsAuwuBoi



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/No Comfort, I’m sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiIsAuwuBoi/pseuds/LokiIsAuwuBoi
Summary: Wade is put under something while on a job.His return isn’t all rainbows and sunshine.





	He didn’t think about this ending

Peter knew that his time would come to an end at some point. Being Spider-man wasn’t such a safe job. He justed didn’t think this would be how he went out. The sound of loud leather and rubber boots intruted his senses. Peter knew who it was before he even turned his head, the heavy breathing making it more obvious.

“Hello Wade…” Peter had already started removing the mask from his sweat drenched face.

The spandex clad hero could hear the sleek sound of a katan being taking out. Peters spidey-senses had gone off before the brown haired boy knew what was happening. The feeling of being impaled with a sword isn’t as nice as it would seem.

Peters breath hitched as a hand was thrown over his mouth as to cover the scream the was escaping. The young hero could taste leather, gunpowder and salt as the tears started to flow.

“Sorry it had to end like this Webs, I really hoped we might become friends someday.” Wade also know as Deadpool was hunched over whispering in the youngers ear.

Peter knew that his time would come to an end at some point. Being Spider-man wasn’t such a safe job. He justed didn’t think this would be how he went out. The world going black as he could feel a warm sensation taking over his body.

“I love you…” That was the last thing heard from under the hand clamping his mouth.

Peter knew that his time would come to an end at some point. Being Spider-man wasn’t such a safe job. Waking up in the presence of Lady Death wasn’t as scary as people would think. She had a pity look on her dull skull face and shook her head.

“He will never know what he did but he will never never forget you.” She put a large hand on Peters shoulder and slowly started to fade.

Peter knew that his time would come to an end at some point. Peter knew Wade was under something at the time of his death. Peter knew that his cold body is laying on a rooftop for another hero to find. Peter knew that Wade, his dear boyfriend, was at their tiny apartment waiting for Peter too get home. Peter knew that he would never get to talk with Wade again. 

Peter didn’t know that this was how it was gonna end.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm I’m not sorry,,,,, I wrote this for my mom.


End file.
